


Coming Home

by tchele



Series: Runaway series [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Nick and Ellie eagerly await the birth of their first child





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday seven a.m.

“Come on Nick, it’s moving day.” Ellie said excitedly.

Ellie was now thirty seven weeks pregnant and they were officially moving in together today. They’d had the keys to the new place since Monday and already moved a fair number of their items into the new place but the big stuff was going today. 

“I’m awake. What time is it?” Nick asked.

“Seven. I just packed the coffee up and the coffee maker is cooling.” Ellie answered as she handed him a travel cup of coffee.

“Thanks. What time is everyone coming?” Nick asked.

“Seven thirty, except McGee. He will be here after he drops Delilah and the twins off at the new place, which I’m headed there in a minute.” Ellie answered.

“You sure you can drive yourself over there?” Nick said cautiously, not wanting to offend his girlfriend.

“I’m sure I can’t, which is why Amanda and you sister are on their way here. I’m going with Lucia to the new place and Amanda is going to drive my truck over once you guys get it filled.” Ellie replied.

A knock on the door signaled someone’s arrival. “It’s open.” Ellie yelled out as she exited the bedroom. Gibbs and Jack entered the apartment.

“You ready for this?” Jack asked.

“Beyond ready.” Ellie answered as Nick came out of the bedroom.

“Please don’t overdo it. I know how much you want to get completely moved in today, but I don’t need you going into labor over it.” Nick said.

“Hey, he still has three weeks. Nothing to worry about.” Ellie replied as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Erin said he hasn’t dropped yet, I have no signs of early labor, and I’m not high risk, besides she will be at the new place later. Stop worrying.”

“Where do you want us?” Jack asked after sharing a look with Gibbs.

Lucia, Amanda, and Jimmy arrived while Nick was going over what needed loaded, and McGee texted that he was en route to the new place. By noon they had all the furniture loaded up from Ellie’s place and they were on the way to the new place.

Before they unloaded the furniture Gibbs, Amanda, and McGee went to grab lunch for everyone.

“So show me around Ellie. What are we painting next weekend?” Jack asked.

“We are only painting two rooms. The guest room and the nursery.” Ellie answered leading the way up the small set of stairs.

“What colors?” Jack asked.

“The nursery is going to be this pale yellow with red accents and the guest room is going to be light blue.” Ellie answered.

“I would have thought it would be the other way around. Since you are having a boy.” Jack remarked. 

“The nursery is closer to the master bedroom than the guest room so we are making it gender neutral so that if we decide to have another baby it works for a boy or a girl. Then the guest room will become Clay’s room. When we started looking for a place we wanted a place that would grow with us because we hate moving.” Ellie explained.

“Why do I think it isn’t an if you decide to have another baby, but when?” Jack asked. 

“That might be something we’ve discussed.” Ellie answered with a smile. 

“What are we talking about?” Nick asked.

“Lots of things. Our painting party next weekend. I still can’t believe you agreed to it. Two years ago when I had one you told me unless someone was posing nude you weren’t interested.” Ellie teased.

“Things change, besides the last time I was in a place with someone posing for a painting it didn’t go so well for me, although maybe it was the best thing after all.” Nick replied.

“The night you got arrested?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, if I hadn’t gotten arrested and suspended I wouldn’t have ended up at her place that night.” Nick answered.

“And we wouldn’t be here.” Ellie said.

“You don’t think you would have gotten here eventually?” Jack asked.

“Maybe we would, maybe we wouldn’t, but we wouldn’t be here in this moment and we wouldn’t be having Clay.” Ellie answered.

The door opened downstairs signaling that lunch had arrived and the threesome made their way downstairs. Once lunch was consumed and the twins were put down for a nap in the pac ‘n plays set up in the empty nursery the arduous task of offloading the furniture began. Once that task was completed Ellie, Delilah, and Lucia continued unpacking the boxes for the kitchen while everyone else went to Nick’s apartment to get the rest of his furniture.

By the time they returned with the furniture from Nick’s apartment the kitchen was unpacked and Lucia and Ellie had moved on to the master bedroom. Under ordinary circumstances Ellie would have preferred to set up their bedroom on her own or with Nick’s help. However Ellie knew she wasn’t really in a position to do anything other than supervise and Lucia offered.

“You know I’ve never seen Nick so happy.” Lucia remarked. “And I can’t wait to meet my nephew. Although from what I remember when I was pregnant with Amanda, I would bet you are looking forward to it more.”

“I’ve loved being pregnant, at least once I got used to being pregnant anyway. I’m not ready for him to come yet. Of course once we have his room ready my opinion might change. Right now we don’t have a place for him to sleep yet.” Ellie said.

“This time next week you will be ready. When is your mom coming?” Lucia asked as she stretched the fitted sheet across the bed.

“She isn’t coming until I call her to tell her to come. I mean obviously I’m certain my due date is correct but they say every woman is different and every pregnancy is different. I’d rather have her here after he’s born than waiting around for me to go into labor. Especially since unless my doctor says otherwise I’m working until I have him so I can take the full twelve weeks maternity leave. So when I go into labor Nick will call her.” Ellie answered.

“Is the rest of your family coming?” Lucia asked.

“I hope not, though it wouldn’t surprise me if George showed up. We’ve talked about going to Oklahoma in a few months to introduce Clay to the family out there so hopefully that will keep them away.” Ellie answered.

“I thought you were close to them?” Lucia asked.

“I am, but there are certain things I don’t want my entire family around to see.” Ellie answered.

“Well if you or Nick need anything let me know.” Lucia offered as she finished pulling the bedspread up on the bed as Ellie placed the pillows on the bed. 

“Thanks for everything Lucia. I know everything with us has been fast and unconventional and I wouldn’t have blamed you if you were suspicious, I would’ve if this had happened to one of my brothers. Anyway I appreciate your support.” Ellie said.

“It may be unconventional but I knew how serious my brother was about you when he called me and told me you were pregnant. He hasn’t had the easiest life, I never thought I’d see the day he’d settle down, but he’s happy. You take care of him and my nephew and that’s enough for me. Trust me, I know life is short and so do you.” Lucia replied.

“Yeah, unfortunately that is true.” Ellie said. “Ok, bedroom is in good shape, and baby needs a snack. Let’s head downstairs and see if they’ve got all of the furniture from Nick’s place unloaded.”

Later that night

“We have some great friends.” Nick said as he walked into the bedroom after his shower.

“We do.” Ellie replied as she stretched out on the bed.

“Tired?” Nick asked.

“A little, but I’m glad we were able to move in now instead of a month from now.” Ellie answered.

“It’s real now, this is the place we’re going to bring him home. You ready for that?” Nick asked.

“Not until his room is ready. Ask me again next weekend.” Ellie answered as she settled into Nick’s arms to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been living in their new place for a week. Ellie was now thirty eight weeks pregnant and starting to panic because they still didn’t have Clay’s room ready. The car seat had been safely tucked in Nick’s car for weeks and they had a crib and changing table that were a gift from her family, but neither had been assembled because his room wasn’t ready. Something that hopefully would be remedied by the end of the weekend.

Nick watched Ellie sleep for a few moments before carefully getting up. He knew she was very uncomfortable and finally seemed to be resting. He quietly dressed and went downstairs to get ready for their busy day. Jack, McGee, Kasie, Palmer, and Lucia were on their way to paint the nursery and the guest room which Ellie knew. However Delilah had hatched a plan to throw them a baby shower later that day.

Mid morning

Nick went into their bedroom and sat down next to Ellie and dropped a kiss on her lips and hand on their son. “Good morning.” He whispered.

“Morning.” Ellie murmured.

“The nursery is ready for your additions, Jack and Lucia just finished the trim.” Nick said.

“Yeah?” Ellie replied with a smile.

“You sure you are up to this?” Nick asked.

“Some of it. The mural is going to have to wait until after he’s born, but I can get the border up and some of the other things.” Ellie answered.

“No ladders. Amanda is coming over, have her do that part.” Nick replied as he headed out of the bedroom.

Ellie got up and went to get dressed. She and Amanda worked on the nursery until it was time for lunch. Ellie changed her clothes and headed for the restaurant with Delilah. They got to the restaurant and instead of just a casual lunch out with Delilah ahead of baby’s arrival, what awaited them was all of their friends and colleagues.

“I hope you aren’t mad. I know you’ve been busy and all but that guy will be here soon and you are not ready. I know you told him he couldn’t come until you said so, but it doesn’t work that way, trust me.” Delilah said as she recalled the twins arrival.

“You guys didn’t have to do this, but we appreciate it. I guess we are a bit unprepared aren’t we?” Ellie asked.

“You really are, and while we are here the guys are assembling the crib and changing table and putting them in the nursery.” Delilah replied.

Ellie enjoyed her lunch and realized how amazing their friends were. By the time the shower was nearly over they had more than what they needed to bring Clay home. “Ok last gift.” Jack said. “This one is too big to bring here so I have photos.”

“Jack, you already got us the stroller, this is too much.” Ellie began.

“Oh this isn’t from me. I helped with it, but it’s not from me.” Jack replied as she handed Ellie her own cellphone. 

The photos showed a rocking chair that Ellie could tell exactly matched the light oak of the crib and changing table that Ellie had chosen months before. It was obviously hand-crafted, and Ellie immediately knew where it had come from. “How long was he working on it?” She asked.

“Since he found out the nursery furniture color. It will be in the nursery by the time you get home.” Jack answered.

“This little guy has a lot of people that love him.” Ellie remarked.

“That he does. Any idea when he will make his appearance?” Jack asked.

“He still has two weeks until his due date, but I think he is going to come sooner. Now that he has a place to sleep and everything he needs I’m feeling better about that. My last appointment I was already almost 3 centimeters.” Ellie answered.

“Ahhhh that explains why Torres was hovering the last few days.” Jack mused.

“He seems to think I’m going to break or something.” Ellie replied.

“He’s just nervous.” Jack said. “He’s acting like any first time father would.”

“Well if he wants to be a second time father he needs to back off.” Ellie muttered as she fidgeted in her chair.

“You ok?” Jack asked.

Ellie nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been sitting too long.”

By the time the afternoon was over and the gifts were loaded into the various vehicles Ellie was beginning to think there was more going on than just the Braxton-Hicks contractions she had been having for weeks. Not wanting to worry anyone she didn’t say anything. Jack left for Poker Night once she had helped Nick unload the gifts. 

“You ok? You’ve been really quiet since you got back.” Nick asked when he found Ellie sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Ellie replied. “What time is it?”

“Around five.” Nick answered.

“I need an exact time, can you check please?” Ellie asked.

“Uh it’s five ten.” Nick answered. “What’s going on Ellie?”

“Ummm don’t freak out, but I think I might be in labor.” Ellie replied.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Nick asked, suddenly very alarmed.

“Because I didn’t want you to freak out.” Ellie answered. 

“How far apart are they?” Nick asked.

“Twenty minutes give or take. I thought they were more Braxton Hicks but they are getting stronger and lasting longer.” Ellie answered.

“So when do we go to the hospital?” Nick asked, his voice calm and level but his face betrayed him.

“Not for awhile, we need to time them some more. Why don’t we go make dinner and then maybe take a warm bath? We may have a long night ahead of us.” Ellie answered attempting to reassure him. “You ready for this?”

“Ready if you are.” Nick replied as he caught her lips in a kiss.

A few hours later

As Ellie guessed, she did seem to be in labor. The contractions were increasing in frequency and duration and she called her doctor. They were instructed to get some sleep and when the contractions were five minutes apart to head for the hospital. However it seemed Clay had other plans. 

Nick had already put their bags in the car and had just dozed off when Ellie woke him with a panicked “Nick?”

“Yeah?” Nick replied, suddenly very awake when her heard her tone.

“I think my water broke.” Ellie answered.

“Ok, then we go to the hospital now, right?” Nick asked as he pulled on his shoes.

“I don’t think there is time.” Ellie replied through gritted teeth.

“What?” Nick asked, certain he heard her wrong.

“I don’t think there is time to get to the hospital. I think I feel his head.” Ellie confessed.

“Are you serious, B?” Nick asked, his face pale.

She nodded. 

Nick pulled back the bedding and checked, Ellie’s hunch was correct. “Ok I guess we are having him at home. You ready for this?” Nick asked.

“No, but I guess I have to be.” Ellie answered. “You did this before, right?”

“Once, in Argentina, but it wasn’t my kid.” Nick replied. “Call 911 and get them to send an ambulance.”

Ellie picked up her phone and dialed 911. They immediately dispatched paramedics. Nick hurriedly ran down the stairs to unlock the door for them so that when the paramedics arrived they could let themselves in. The paramedics came up the stairs to the master bedroom in time for Nick to delivered their son. The paramedics took over and wrapped the squalling baby boy up in a warming blanket. As they loaded Ellie into the ambulance for transport to the hospital Nick spoke. “I guess we can’t do anything the normal way.” He said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Te amo.” 

“Te amo.” Ellie replied. “Call my mom?”

Nick nodded. “I’ll call her, and I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Nick said his gaze not leaving Ellie and their son until the ambulance doors closed and drifted out of sight. He pulled out his phone and dialed the elder Bishops number and told Barbara the good news, promising to call back in the morning with all the particulars. Nick hurriedly changed and climbed into his car to head for the hospital. He dialed a familiar number before he started the car.

“Hey Gibbs?” Nick began.

“Everything ok Torres?” Gibbs asked, surprised to hear from the younger agent at the late hour.

“Everything is fine.” Nick answered quickly. “But our son had a little earlier arrival than we expected.”

“They are both ok, right Nick?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh yeah, they are ok. He has a head full of hair and strong lungs, and she was amazing. The paramedics just took them to the hospital. She went into labor and before we could get to the hospital he decided he wasn’t going to wait, so I delivered him. Scariest moment of my life. Nick confessed.

“Congratulations, and get ready for more moments, part of being a dad.” Gibbs replied before they said their goodbyes.

Nick arrived at the hospital and was directed to Ellie’s room. “Your mom is on her way.” He said quietly as he entered the room.

“Thanks for calling her.” Ellie replied. “I can’t stop looking at him.”

“He’s pretty perfect.” Nick said. “He’s ok, right?”

“Yeah, he’s perfect and I’m so tired.” Ellie answered.

“Then sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” Nick replied as he took her hand and watched their son sleep in the bedside crib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo my nephew was kind of born this way. Though he was always going to be born at home(long story) but from the time her water broke to the time he was born was moments and the midwife arrived in time to watch his other aunt catch him(and the midwife lived within walking distance!) they never would have made it to a hospital anyways lol
> 
> Probably only 1 chapter left in this story - an epilogue.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Nick hadn’t slept a wink. The adrenaline of the night before hadn’t worn off yet, and he was glad. He was content to watch Ellie and their son sleep. While they had told Ellie’s parents and Gibbs they hadn’t shared the news of Clay’s arrival with anyone else. He looked at his watch and decided it was time to let a few people in on the big news. Clay was sound asleep as was Ellie so Nick quietly left the hospital room and made his way to the small waiting room so as not to disturb them. He dialed the familiar number.

“Hey little brother. I thought after yesterday you’d be sleeping in.” Lucia said.

“I probably would have if I wasn’t at the hospital.” Nick replied.

“Ellie’s in labor?” Lucia asked.

“No, your nephew decided to make his appearance last night. He’s healthy, Ellie’s ok, and last I checked they were both sleeping.” Nick answered.

“I’m so happy for you guys. Is Ellie up for visitors?” Lucia asked.

“Later today, I think she’d like that.” Nick answered. 

“Ok, we will stop by later. I’m sure you have other calls to make. See you later.” Lucia replied.

Deciding to make one more call before he went back to his family Nick dialed McGee.

“What do I owe the pleasure Nick?” McGee asked. “Bishop in labor?”

“No, Clay decided to make his appearance last night, he also got his first ride in an ambulance.” Nick answered.

“Ok, I need more words.” McGee said.

“He decided to arrive before we could get to the hospital so he was born at home. Ellie was amazing and he’s perfect.” Nick replied in awe.

“I’m happy for you guys. How long are they keeping her and the baby in the hospital?” McGee asked.

“I think the doctors said if everything goes as planned they will release them tomorrow afternoon.” Nick answered.

“Ok if we stop by later?” McGee asked.

“Yeah, that should be fine.” Nick answered. “I should go, I went to the lobby to make some calls...”

“And you want to go watch him sleep some more.” McGee finished. “Congratulations again.”

“Thanks.” Nick replied and disconnected the call. He made his way back to the room and found Ellie sitting up watching Clay sleep.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Nick asked as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Tired. Sore. Happy. Elated. Take your pick. It’s surreal, we have a son.” Ellie answered.

“We do, and he’s pretty perfect. You know, we need to introduce him to a couple people on video chat when you are up to it.” Nick said.

“You meaning Ella and Ana?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, we did promise them they could meet their cousin as soon as humanly possible.” Nick answered.

“Abby too. Can you get the nurse? I want to see if I can get a shower.” Ellie asked.

Before Nick returned with the nurse Clay woke up. Ellie scooped him up and she could tell he was hungry. She was nursing him when Nick walked back in, sat down on the bed beside them and gingerly touched Clay’s head. “You are amazing, every day I fall in love with you even more.” He confessed.

Ellie blushed. She finished feeding him and Nick took him and changed him while the nurse helped Ellie to the shower. When that task was completed and she was more comfortable she applied some simple makeup and brushed out her hair. “Ok I feel like a human being now. I’m going to text George and see if the girls can FaceTime.” Ellie said.

She got a quick text back that they wanted to video chat and Ellie opened the app and placed the call. “Hey Aunt Ellie!” Both girls said excitedly.

“Hey girls, I have something to show you.” Ellie said as she swung the camera around to show Nick with Clay in his arms. “Your cousin was born last night.”

“He’s so tiny!” Ana remarked.

“He’s so cute! Mommy! Look at my cousin!” Belle exclaimed.

“He’s adorable and you look great Ell.” JB said. “You must have had a quick labor, wasn’t your baby shower yesterday afternoon?”

“Quick is an understatement.” Nick muttered as he popped his head into the frame. “We can’t do anything the normal way.”

“You decided you wanted just mommy and daddy there when you made you big entrance to the world.” Ellie cooed at the baby.

“Wait, so you delivered him Nick?” JB asked.

“Yes. It was the scariest thing I’ve ever done. Next one we are having at the hospital.” Nick answered.

“You’re right you two can’t do anything the way everyone else does.” George said. “He’s beautiful Ell.”

“Thanks big brother.” Ellie replied with a yawn.

“Ok, we are going to let you go, get some rest while he sleeps and send me pictures later. Congratulations again.” JB said. They said their goodbyes and disconnected the call.

“I want to FaceTime Abby real quick, then I’m going to take a nap.” Ellie said as she opened the FaceTime app once again and placed the call. The former forensic scientists face filled the screen.

“Ellie! How are you? Did you get my gift?” Abby babbled excitedly.

“I did. It’s already hanging in the nursery, but that’s not why I called you. I need to introduce you to someone.” Ellie replied equally excitedly, there was something about the goths excitement that was infectious, even from the other side of the world.

Ellie turned the camera slightly so that she, Nick, and Clay were all in the frame. “Meet Clayton Leroy Torres.” She said.

Abby took in the sight of the little family and she broke into a grin. “He’s beautiful guys!!! Nick he has your lips, but Ellie that nose is all you. He’s perfect! I thought you were hyphenating his name?” Abby babbled.

“Thank you Abs. I just decided why saddle him with two last names? He doesn’t need that mouthful to say, besides who knows? Maybe one day none of us will be ‘Bishops.’” Ellie replied with her eyes locked on Nick’s.

Abby realized that they weren’t really paying attention to her anymore and quickly ended the call.

Before Nick could raise a question about her statement his phone rang with a familiar ring tone. They both knew who it was. “He’s picking your mom up. He might have a question.” Nick explained as he shifted Clay into Ellie’s arms so as not to wake up.

“Hey boss.” Nick said.

“We are on our way to the hospital, just wanted to give you a heads up.” Gibbs replied.

“Thanks, it’s fine. You coming up?” Nick asked.

“If you want us to.” Gibbs answered.

“We do.” Nick answered decisively. “See you soon.”

“They on their way?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, they will be here soon. Do you need anything?” Nick asked.

“No, just more of you, me, and this little guy.” Ellie answered.

“Did you mean what you said? About his name?” Nick asked.

“About omitting Bishop? Or all of it?” Ellie asked.

“All of it.” Nick answered.

“Yes, but that isn’t a conversation for right now. Right now we need to get our son ready for meeting his family.” Ellie replied. “Hand me that bag, please.”

Nick handed her the bag and she pulled out the little outfit Nick had bought the day they found out they were having a boy. “I didn’t know you brought this.” Nick said with a smile.

“It was the first thing we bought for him. I had to bring it so he could be in it when he meets my mom and Gibbs.” Ellie replied.

They got him dressed in the motorcycle shirt, jeans and little crib shoes. Once that was accomplished Ellie grabbed her phone and took a picture of him. There was a knock on the door and Nick moved to open it. Standing on the other side was, as expected, Barbara, Gibbs, and Jack. “Come in.” Nick said.

Barbara made a beeline for her daughter and grandson. Jack and Gibbs hung back closer to the door, not wanting to intrude on Barbara meeting her grandson for the first time.

“Come closer guys.” Ellie beckoned.

Jack moved closer to the bed and was soon cooing over the baby.

“Thanks for picking her up so I didn’t have to leave.” Nick told Gibbs.

“Not a problem Nick. You take your time with them. Trust me you don’t get another chance to make memories.” Gibbs replied.

“Gibbs come here. I want a picture of you and Clay.” Ellie called a little later. “I meant what I said, you are an honorary grandparent. Especially since my family is so far away.” 

Gibbs sat down in the chair next to the bed and Jack placed Clay in his arms. Clay chose that moment to open his eyes. Ellie snapped a photo of the two that looked like they had locked eyes. “That is a perfect picture.” Nick said.

“It is perfect. Don’t look now, but I think he likes you Gibbs.” Ellie replied.

Soon Clay started whimpering “Maybe he doesn’t like you after all Cowboy.” Jack teased.

“Nah, he likes me just fine. If I remember correctly that sounds like a hungry cry.” Gibbs replied as he stood and placed Clay in Ellie’s waiting arms. “We are going to go grab some lunch to give you some privacy.”

“I’m going with them, and then they can drop me off at your place when we are done. Eleanor, I’m proud of you.” Barbara said as she picked her purse up off the bed.

“I love you mom, thanks for coming.” Ellie replied.

Once they were gone and Clay had been fed, Nick changed Clay’s diaper, put him in the bedside crib, and climbed in bed with Ellie. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. “I never thought I’d be glad I got drunk that night and showed up on your steps.” He whispered.

“That was a bad day, but the best things came out of it for sure.” Ellie replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They both nodded off for a little while. Nick’s phone vibrating woke them up. It was Lucia asking if they could come up. He texted her back in the affirmative with the room number. “Lucia and Amanda are on their way up. I’m going to wait in the hallway for them so they don’t knock and wake him up.” Nick said.

Nick was standing in the hallway when the elevator doors opened. Lucia quickly crossed the space between them and embraced her brother. “I’m so proud of you little brother. Everything ok for us to meet the baby?” She asked.

“He’s sleeping, but come on in.” Nick answered as he opened the door.

They entered the room and Lucia moved to embrace Ellie. “Congratulations Ellie. So seems like we had your shower just in time.” Lucia said.

“I was actually in labor during the shower, I just didn’t realize it. Nick tell you about Clay’s arrival?” Ellie asked.

“No...”Lucia trailed off. 

“He decided he wasn’t going to wait for us to get to the hospital. Nick delivered him in our bedroom.” Ellie replied with a grin.

“Why didn’t you tell me that? That’s a big deal.” Lucia asked.

“He’s here and he’s healthy. That’s all that matters.” Nick answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “Wanna hold your nephew?”

“Of course.” Lucia replied excitedly.

They visited for awhile until Ellie started to yawn. “Sorry.” Ellie said.

“Don’t apologize. You just had a baby, without drugs. You are my hero. Call me if you need anything. I know your mom’s here, but if you need anything let me know.” Lucia replied earnestly.

“Thanks Lucia.” Ellie said.

“I’ll walk you out.” Nick offered.

By the time Nick returned Ellie was asleep. Nick left her a quick note that he was going to the cafeteria and would be back. He grabbed a quick meal and stopped for a caffeinated beverage for himself and a decaf for Ellie. As he made his way through the lobby he ran into McGee and Delilah. He led the way to their room and ducked into the room to make sure they were up for visitors.

After handing Ellie her coffee he opened the door and ushered McGee and Delilah inside. 

“Ellie you look gorgeous, I can’t believe you had a baby last night. Now where is this beautiful baby boy?” Delilah asked as she rolled into the room.

“You are too kind Dee.” Ellie answered as she placed Clay in Delilah’s waiting arms. “And here is Clay. You’re lucky he’s awake and those beautiful eyes are open. He slept through Lucia and Amanda’s visit.”

“Hey, where are the twins?” Nick asked.

“Hanging out with Aunt Sarah. We have a totally free afternoon.” McGee answered.

“So, are you still planning baby number two? Or did this one turn you off to that plan?” Delilah asked bluntly.

“He isn’t even twenty four hours old, but one look at him and I forget it all and I’m ready to do it again. I won’t do it all again right away, but yeah I definitely still want another one.” Ellie answered. “I’m not sure how Nick feels about it though.”

“I’m definitely in.” Nick replied. “When you are ready.”

“When we are ready.” Ellie said with a grin.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I said this would be the last chapter, but it’s not lol. I’m not sure how much more is left as I’ve always had something in mind for the ending and this wasn’t it. So maybe a little bit more ☺️


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Clay’s unusual arrival the doctors found no reason to keep him in the hospital any longer than a typical delivery, so Monday afternoon once he passed his final routine tests they were headed home. Nick and Barbara in the front seats and Ellie in the back with Clay. Thankfully Clay slept the whole trip, only waking when the car stopped.

When they got home Nick carefully lifted the car seat from the base and carried it into the house where Barbara happily loosened the straps and lifted him out of the seat while Nick helped Ellie into the house.

Once Ellie was situated on the couch, Nick went to work emptying the car of the accumulated bags, boxes, and overnight bags. “How did we come home with so much more stuff than we left with?” Nick asked.

“Get used to it Nick. Until he’s out of diapers you will be carrying all that extra stuff.” Barbara answered.

“And you want another baby.” Ellie teased.

“Oh really? And what do you think about that?” Barbara asked.

“We both want more kids, that isn’t a secret.” Ellie answered. 

“I just didn’t think you’d be having that conversation when your son wasn’t even two days old.” Barbara remarked.

“We had that conversation yesterday.” Nick said with a snort. “It won’t be for awhile, don’t worry.”

Clay started to whimper before anything else could be said. “That’s his hungry cry. Nick can you bring him here and hand me my pillow?” Ellie asked.

Nick did as she asked and Ellie settled in to nurse Clay. Barbara chose to give the new family some privacy and went to get the laundry from the dryer. When Barbara returned to the living room Nick had left the room. “Wheres Nick?” Barbara asked.

“He went to get me something from the nursery. Thanks for doing all the laundry from the shower. I was going to wash his clothes on Sunday, but of course he had other plans.” Ellie answered.

“I’m glad to do it. I’m so glad I was able to come and meet my grandson. You’ve got your life here, and I’m not a part of it. At least not like I am with your brothers, so being here with you right now? It makes me feel useful.” Barbara confessed.

“I know you wish we lived in Oklahoma, but D.C. is home. Our life is here, not just our jobs, and we are happy here. I want you to know that Nick and I have talked about making sure Clay knows his Oklahoma family though. So he will know you, we will visit when we can, and we can video chat with you like we do with Ana, Ella, and James.” Ellie replied in an attempt to reassure her.

“I know Eleanor, and I have already had this conversation with Nick. He said all the same things at Thanksgiving, but I don’t want to talk about all that now. I want to enjoy my time with this little guy. Now what do you guys want for dinner?” Barbara asked.

Barbara left the room to decide what to make for dinner, and Nick returned to sit next to Ellie. “Mom’s making dinner.” Ellie told him.

“Did you know she did our laundry? Including the sheets and bedding from our room?” Nick asked.

“I didn’t, but I’m not surprised. She likes to keep busy and it makes her feel useful.” Ellie answered.

“I can relate. I’m not feeling too useful right now.” Nick said as he watched Ellie feed Clay.

“Just wait, before long you will be regretting that statement.” Ellie teased. “Eventually he’s going to have to switch to bottles.”

“Yeah, but that won’t be for awhile, right?” Nick asked.

“A few weeks probably, and I think he’s done eating. You can make yourself useful and change him before he completely falls asleep.” Ellie answered as she readjusted her clothing.

Nick took Clay from Ellie, changed him, and wrapped him up the way McGee had shown them. “He looks like a baby burrito, I think I did it right.” Nick said as he placed the now sleeping baby in the swing.

“Good job. Now I’m going to go grab a shower before dinner.” Ellie replied.

“Want company?” Nick teased. “I can wash your hair.”

“Uh-no, not yet, but I might let you brush my hair.” Ellie replied.

“Enjoy your shower. I’ll watch the baby.” Nick said.

Ellie allowed herself a more luxurious shower than the hospital shower allowed, and when she got out of the shower she caught sight of her reflection. She knew her body had changed during the pregnancy, but hadn’t expected how much her body had changed again. She redressed and made her way downstairs to the living room and sat down next to Nick.

“Good shower?” Nick asked as he pulled her close.

“It was alright.” Ellie answered as she rested her had on his shoulder.

“See you shoulda let me join you.” Nick teased.

“You know, we made a pretty perfect baby.” Ellie replied to change the subject as they watched Clay sleep in the swing.

“Yeah. You did the hard part, and the fact that you are still willing to do it again? So hot.” Nick said as he kissed her forehead.

They sat there watching their sleeping son until they fell asleep. Barbara went to find them for dinner and found them asleep in each other’s arms. She turned around and put dinner in the oven to keep it warm, knowing the baby would be awake soon enough and they would awaken.

The downside of working together meant that it was difficult for the team with both of them on leave, so when Clay was two weeks old it was decided Nick would return to work. Nick got up that morning when he heard Clay whimper and went into the nursery. He scooped Clay up and carried him into the master bedroom and settled him with Ellie before he went to get ready for work.

“I don’t want to go back to work yet. Why can’t I stay home and you go?” Nick complained once he was dressed.

“Because you aren’t equipped? Also you didn’t give birth to him two weeks ago and are still under doctor’s orders to stay home.” Ellie teased.

“I’m glad your mom is still here. I know you can take care of him fine, but I’m glad you have someone here to keep you company. Especially if we catch a case and end up working late. What are you guys going to do today?” Nick asked.

“I though we might go for a walk with grandma, right Clay? Make use of that stroller Jack got us. It’s supposed to be a nice day out and I’ve got cabin fever. Besides we haven’t really checked out the new neighborhood.” Ellie answered.

“Make sure to take pictures and send them to me. I better go, you need me to do anything before I leave?” Nick asked.

“No, we better get used to this on our own, right Clay?” Ellie answered. “Say ‘bye daddy, we will miss you.’” 

“I love you.” Nick replied as he kissed her forehead and played with Clay’s hand.

“I love you too. Now go before Gibbs fires you for being late.” Ellie commanded.

Nick left for work and once Clay was settled back in for his morning nap, Ellie contemplated going back to bed but decided to get up and make breakfast. “No time like the present to get used to doing this by myself.” She thought to herself.

By the time Barbara made her way downstairs Ellie had breakfast well in hand. “Morning Eleanor, what’s all this?” Barbara asked.

“Decaf coffee, bacon, and waffles. I don’t think I’ve ever used this waffle iron and I think it was a wedding gift from Jake’s parents.” Ellie answered.

“I keep telling you that you work too hard, that you need to slow down a little.” Barbara remarked. “Nick at work?”

Ellie nodded. “He did not want to go either.” She said as she unplugged the waffle iron and handed Barbara a plate.

“He’s a great dad.” Barbara replied.

“Yeah he is, I really want to thank you mom. Not just for coming here to help with the baby, but for being so cool about us. I know our relationship has been unconventional, and I appreciate you being so relaxed about it.” Ellie said.

“That’s true, your relationship has been unusual, but I knew when I saw him sleeping in the car in the driveway at five a.m. that he was a good guy. He also told your father at Thanksgiving that he isn’t going anywhere and implied he’d ask you to marry him if he thought you’d say yes.” Barbara replied. “I think you already knew that though.”

Before Ellie could form a reply the baby monitor provided a distraction and Ellie went to check on Clay. By the time Ellie returned Barbara had finished eating and was cleaning up the kitchen. “You didn’t have to clean up the kitchen mom. I have to get a handle on all this by myself, you can’t stay forever.” Ellie remarked.

“I know I can’t stay forever, but I can’t help it.” Barbara replied. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“I thought we’d break in the new stroller and check out the new neighborhood after Clay’s next feeding.” Ellie answered as she picked up her phone.

“Nick checking in already?” Barbara asked.

“No, my friend Alex. She wanted to know if I wanted to have lunch.” Ellie answered.

“I can watch Clay if you want to go.” Barbara suggested.

“I’m going to see if she wants to pick up something and come here.” Ellie replied. “It’s easier that way, but thank you for offering. I probably will take you up on the offer before you leave so Nick and I can go out.”

Ellie texted Alex back asking her if she’d would like to pick up something and bring it to her, and Ellie would show her the new place. Alex agreed and they made plans for noon. That was settled and laundry was started before Clay woke up ready to be fed. Soon he was fed, changed, and bundled up ready to be put in his stroller and Ellie and Barbara were ready to check out the neighborhood. Ellie snapped a photo and sent it to Nick and then shared it on social media. Other than the post she made over Thanksgiving and the pictures they had been tagged in for her baby shower they hadn’t posted anything about Clay, content to live in their own little bubble. However with Nick going back to work and her mom making plans to go home Ellie decided it was time to let their friends know about their sweet boy’s arrival.

She captioned the photo “Going to check out our new neighborhood and taking lots of pictures for daddy since he had to go back to work.” Then she slid her phone back into her pocket, and headed out the door. They found a park that had infant swings and a toddler area as well as traditional playground equipment for older kids and a climbing wall. There were a few parents out with their children obviously taking advantage of the nicer weather. Ellie chatted with a few of them and exchanged numbers with another mom with a baby still in a stroller like Clay. Soon they turned around and headed home to get ready for lunch with Alex.

Barbara answered the door when Alex arrived as Ellie was settling Clay in his swing. “Look at you! You look amazing!” Alex said when she saw Ellie.

“Thanks! Come on in, I’ll give you the tour.” Ellie replied as she led Alex upstairs to the bedrooms. “This is the nursery. It isn’t quite done yet, we got the room painted, border up, and some of the elements done the day he was born. Then this is the guest room, and this is the master bedroom, where our son decided to make his entrance into the world. He’s got his fathers timing.”

“You had him at home?” Alex asked.

“Yep, Nick delivered him before paramedics could arrive. That was a crazy day. I had my baby shower that afternoon and I was in labor but didn’t know it. Next thing we know my water broke and we couldn’t make it to the hospital.” Ellie answered.

“And Nick Torres delivered him? He’s changed then.” Alex remarked.

“He was amazing, he’s an amazing dad. He went back to work this morning and was not happy about it.” Ellie replied.

“How long are you off for?” Alex asked.

“I’m taking the full twelve weeks FMLA, so I still have ten weeks.” Ellie answered.

“Wow. I never would have imagined you and Nick in this picture of domesticity.” Alex said as they made their way downstairs to the living room where Clay was in his swing. “He’s beautiful Ellie. He looks like Torres though.”

“Yeah he looks like his daddy no doubt. We joked about that before Clay was born.” Ellie replied.

“So how did all this happen?” Alex asked once they were settled in with their lunch.

Ellie averted her eyes and before she could answer Barbara excused herself. “I’m going to go call your father and check in.” She said before she left the room.

“You remember Clayton Reeves, right?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, MI-6 Agent, good man.” Alex answered.

“The best. He, Nick, and I were good friends and Clay was killed protecting Abby. A couple months later we had a hard case and it brought up a lot of feelings and emotions about Reeves. Nick ended up at my apartment drunk. I sobered him up and we slept together. Immediately we tried to put it out of our minds, chalked it up to missing Reeves and moved on with our lives. Until two months later when I realized I was pregnant. I ended up running away to Oklahoma and Nick showed up to make sure I was ok. I told him I was pregnant and we decided if we were already going to be in trouble for breaking Rule Twelve we might as well admit that there was more to that night than just missing Reeves. We’ve been together ever since.” Ellie said.

“And you named your son after Reeves.” Alex replied. “He’d love that.”

“He would have loved that. So Clay is named after two important men in our lives. His full name is Clayton Leroy Torres.” Ellie explained.

“What did Gibbs think about that?” Alex asked.

“He asked me if I was sure about that name, and then said he was honored.” Ellie answered.

“Wow. That’s a lot of words from Gibbs.” Alex teased.

“He’s mellowed out. You have to see the picture of him the day he met Clay.” Ellie said as she pulled up the photo of Gibbs and Clay staring at each other.

“That’s adorable.” Alex replied with a smile. “You seem really happy.”

“I am very happy. I have a little bit of cabin fever at the moment, but I’m happy. How’s Marie?” Ellie asked.

“She’s Marie. She has good days where she knows what’s going on, and then she has bad days where she turns the stove on to cook these elaborate meals for my dad and forgets. She almost burned the house down one night. I take the knobs off the stove every night before I go to bed and all the tools are locked in my bedroom so she can’t turn it on while I’m asleep. I have a caregiver a few days a week so I can get away for a bit because when I’m home it’s twenty four hours a day and exhausting.” Alex answered. 

“Do you think you will ever go back to NCIS or FLETC?” Ellie asked.

Alex shrugged. “Maybe, it depends on Marie. We are going to reevaluate the situation in a few months. Obviously she’s not going to get better, and for now her physical health is good, but she needs someone with her all the time.” Alex answered.

“Well I’m off work for the next ten weeks so anytime you have a break if you want to come over even if it’s to sleep you are welcome. I have a feeling once my mom goes home I’m going to be lonely.” Ellie offered.

“How are you going to handle things when you go back to work? The team doesn’t exactly punch a clock.” Alex asked.

“Well the same sitter that watches McGees twins is going to watch him so we are a bit more flexible with hours, and I guess one of us will go home with him and the other will stay at work, but I don’t want to think about that right now, he’s only two weeks old I can’t imagine leaving him at all.” Ellie answered.

They chatted until Clay needed fed and Alex needed to get back to Marie. They promised to get together again soon and Alex left. While Ellie fed Clay she looked at her social media and texts. She sent Nick some more pictures from the park and chatted with him for a few minutes.

Nick was seated at his desk with his phone. “You hear from Bishop?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah, she took Clay for a walk and then they had lunch with Quinn.” Nick answered as he showed Gibbs the pictures from the park.

“He’s gotten bigger since the last time I saw him.” Gibbs remarked.

“It seems like he changes every day.” Nick replied.

“Hey, when I said that about the twins you rolled your eyes and mocked me.” McGee interjected.

“What can I say, you don’t see it until it’s your kid.” Nick shrugged, before he got back to work.

Gibbs sent everyone home at six and he didn’t have to tell Nick twice. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted to get back to his family.

When Nick got home he found Clay wide awake in his swing and Ellie and Barbara in the kitchen making dinner. “Something smells good.” He murmured as he kissed Ellie cheek.

“How was work?” Ellie asked.

“It was fine. I missed you guys.” Nick answered as he snagged a piece of cucumber off the counter. 

“We missed you too.” Ellie replied. “What would you think if maybe you and I went out for a little while tonight after his next feeding? My mom can watch him for a bit.”

“I like that idea.” Nick said.

Once dinner was finished and Clay had been fed Ellie went to change while Nick gave Clay a quick bath and got him in a sleeper.

“Thanks mom for watching him. There is a bottle in the fridge, I’m not sure he will take one so we will try to be back before he needs fed again. Nick’s putting him in the bassinet now.” Ellie said as she handed Barbara the baby monitor.

“We’ll be just fine. Go enjoy yourself.” Barbara instructed.

They had decided that they would go to the diner for Ellie’s favorite pie and ice cream and once they had ordered Ellie spoke. “Thanks for this. I was getting cabin fever.” She said.

“I’m glad to have you to myself for a little while. It’s like we are on a date, which we’ve never really done.” Nick teased as the waitress set down their dessert.

“That’s true, we didn’t really date. You know me better than anyone else though...” Ellie trailed off, her eyes drawn to the door.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, immediately recognizing something was bothering her.

“That’s Jake.” Ellie answered.

“Jake? Your ex?” Nick asked as he saw the man coming toward them.

Ellie nodded before she turned to speak to Jake. “Didn’t think you’d show your face here ever again.” She said.

“I come here once in awhile, I got a taste for it when I used to meet Gibbs here. I wouldn’t have stopped if I knew you were here. I didn’t see your truck outside.” Jake answered.

“This is Nick, we drove his car.” Ellie replied.

“She doesn’t use her truck much these days. The car seat doesn’t really go with it.” Nick said.

“Car seat.” Jake remarked in surprise.

“You knew I wanted kids, and we’ve been divorced almost three years. You shouldn’t be surprised I moved on.” Ellie replied.

“I just didn’t expect you to stay in D.C. once you had kids. Thought you’d move back home to Oklahoma.” Jake said.

“D.C. is home, has been for awhile. Nick’s family is here, work is here, and if you actually thought I would ever go back to Oklahoma permanently just shows you never knew me.” Ellie replied as she took a bite of her pie.  
“I think the fact that we got divorced the way we did shows we didn’t know each other.” Jake said.

“No the reason we got divorced is because you cheated on me and blamed our jobs.” Ellie retorted. “And I’m not going to have this conversation with you again Jake. We aren’t married anymore, and I’m happy. So we are going to enjoy our date while we can, we have a newborn at home that I have a feeling is going to need me soon.”

“I’m glad you are happy, and I’ll let you get back to your date. Congratulations on the baby.” Jake said as he turned to leave.

“Thanks Jake.” Ellie replied.

“How did that feel?” Nick asked once Jake left without ordering.

“Really good, but I don’t want to talk about him and the past. I want to enjoy this moment and then go back to our little boy.” Ellie answered as she fed Nick a bite of her pie.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

They settled into a comfortable routine. Nick got up each day and went to work and Ellie spent her days with Barbara and Clay and their nights were spent enjoying family time. Before they knew it Clay was six weeks old and Barbara was making plans to return home. Nick conspired with Barbara to give Ellie a special night out before she returned to Oklahoma.

Friday evening

“Are you sure he didn’t tell you where we are going?” Ellie asked Barbara.

“He didn’t, but even if he did I wouldn’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” Barbara answered with a wink. “All he said was to tell you to wear comfortable shoes.”

“I don’t think I like you two having secrets.” Ellie said under her breath as she headed to the master bedroom to change.

As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup Nick walked into the bedroom. “You almost ready?” He asked.

“Yeah. I need to make sure mom will be ok with Clay, how long do you think we will be gone?” Ellie asked.

“Your mom and Clay are fine. She knows where everything is, and she is giving him a bottle right now. I think the bigger question is how long you can be away from him.” Nick teased.

“I think it’s safe to say we have a few hours.” Ellie answered as she did some mental calculations.

“Then we better get going. I have a few surprises for you.” Nick replied mysteriously as he took her hand and led her downstairs.

A quick kiss on Clay’s chubby cheek and a caution to Barbara to call if she needed anything and they were off.

“So where are we going? I hope there’s dinner involved.” Ellie asked.

“Of course there’s dinner.” Nick answered. “Do you really think I would take you out and not feed you?” 

“So where are we going for dinner?” Ellie asked excitedly.

“We are going somewhere I would never eat, but I hope you will like.” Nick answered cryptically.

Fifteen minutes later Nicks phone rang. “Hey Jimmy, we are almost there.” He said.

“Ok, well there are two people ahead of me. So you better hurry.” Jimmy Palmer replied.

“Ok, thanks. Be there in five minutes.” Nick said before he ended the call, not giving Palmer time to give anything away. “Do you trust me?” He asked Ellie.

“Always.” Ellie answered.

“Ok. I need you to put this blindfold on. I promise it’s just for a few minutes. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Nick replied as he handed her the blindfold.

“If anyone else asked me to do this I wouldn’t.” Ellie said as she put it on.

Soon the car stopped and Nick came over to the passengers side of the Jeep to help her out. He led her a little way and she could hear a crowd and soon Palmer’s voice. “Ok, we are here. You can take the blindfold off.” Nick instructed.

Ellie removed the blindfold, which Nick took from her hands and put it carefully in his jacket pocket. She gasped when she realized where they were. Nick had brought her to the “Pizza and Fries” place they had to stake out once for a case. She had wanted to eat here, but never had the chance, in part because there was always a long line outside the place.

“You remembered?” Ellie asked.

“I remember everything.” Nick whispered in her ear. “Thanks for your help Jimmy.” Nick said.

“Glad I could help. Have a great evening.” Palmer replied as he slipped away.

“Well it isn’t really my kind of place, but I wanted to make tonight special.” Nick said.

“This is perfect! Thank you so much!” Ellie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. “This is the best surprise.”

“This is just the beginning. We will have to eat in the car. We have a couple other stops tonight and you’ve given me a tight schedule.” Nick said as he hugged her close.

They got their food and headed back to the Jeep. While Ellie ate and occasionally fed Nick a bite he drove them to what seemed to be a random alley. He parked the car and took her hand. “Do you know where we are?” Nick asked.

“This is where we met.” Ellie answered with a smile.

“It is. I have to admit when I saw you, with your gun drawn I was intrigued by you. This is where our story began.” Nick said. “We aren’t getting out here, but I do need you to put the blindfold back on.”

Ellie put the blindfold back on and leaned back to enjoy the ride. They talked about the past, and Nick asked questions about her early days on the team, as well as his. Soon the car stopped and Nick made his way to her door. He led her a few steps and soon he took the blindfold off but told her to close her eyes. 

“What are you up to, Nick?” Ellie asked.

“You can open them now.” Nick answered softly.

When Ellie opened her eyes she realized they were in front of her old apartment. On the steps of her old apartment specifically. A place where a little less than a year earlier things changed for good in their relationship. Nick pulled her down to sit next to him on the steps. She shivered when she was reminded of that night.

“You know I’m not really good when it comes to talking about my feelings, but here goes. Almost a year ago you found me on these steps, and our lives as we knew them changed forever that night. I love our life together and you amaze me every day with how much you love our son and take care of us. When Clay was born you said that maybe one day you would want to change your last name, and I have a question for you. Will you marry me?” Nick asked as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“Yes, Nick Yes.” Ellie replied as she leaned over to kiss him deeply.

When they broke apart Ellie rested her head on Nick’s shoulder. “Do you want to see the ring?” Nick asked.

“Yes.” Ellie answered, a big smile on her face.

“It’s not fancy, there is a diamond, but there is also an amethyst.” Nick began as he opened the box to show her.

“It’s Clay’s birthstone.” Ellie finished. “I love it, it’s perfect.”

“I’m glad. I was worried that you wouldn’t get it. Your mom said you would though.” Nick replied as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“My mom knew?” Ellie asked. “I knew you two had secrets.”

“That was the only one, I promise.” Nick answered.

“We should probably leave before the new tenant calls the police on us.” Ellie teased.

“We can stay as long as we want, I already warned them we might be here and why.” Nick said.

“That we might be here? What does that mean?” Ellie asked.

“This was my backup plan. I had to go with it when you wouldn’t leave Clay for the night.” Nick answered. “This was better though, I’m not ready to be away from him overnight yet either.”

“So what was your big plan that would take us away overnight?” Ellie asked.

“I was going to take you to the civilian marina at Norfolk.” Nick answered.

“Back to where Charlie and Luis’ story began. I had so much fun with you on that op. I think that was when I truly saw you as more than just my partner.” Ellie remarked.

Nick nodded in agreement. “You ready to go home?” He asked a few moments later.

“Can we stop for dessert first?” Ellie asked with a smile. “We need to celebrate the occasion after all.”

“Sure, whatever you want.” Nick replied.

They stopped at a bakery and picked up a decadent dessert. They took it home and celebrated their engagement with Barbara and their son in their arms.

Monday morning dawned and Nick loaded his Jeep with Barbara’s luggage and made his way back into the master bedroom. “You sure you don’t want me to drive? Gibbs would understand if I was a little late.” Nick asked Ellie.

“We will be fine. I thought I might bring Clay to the office for a visit after we drop mom off at the airport. Might even bring you lunch.” Ellie answered.

“I like that idea. Ok, call me if you need me. I love you.” Nick replied before leaving the room.

“I love you too.” Ellie murmured after him.

Soon you had Clay fed, changed, and dressed for the trip to the airport and a visit to the office. She made her way downstairs to have breakfast with her mom one last time before she headed back to Oklahoma. Once breakfast was consumed and they did one last check to make sure everything had been put in the Jeep, Ellie buckled Clay in his car seat. Barbara spent the whole ride to Dullas in the backseat crooning at her newest grandchild, promising to see him when she could, and that she was going to learn to video chat so she could watch him grow up. Before either Ellie or Barbara were ready they were at the airport and it was time for Barbara to leave.

“Thanks so much for coming mom. I really appreciate all your help with Clay.” Ellie began.

“Oh sweetheart, you didn’t really need me. You have taken to motherhood like it was the most natural thing, and Nick is an amazing dad.” Barbara replied. “But I’m glad I was able to be here and see your life here and how happy you are in D.C.”

“I really am happy, and I’m glad you got to see it too. I know it’s hard with me here, and now your grandson too, but I’m where I’m supposed to be.” Ellie said.

“I think I finally get that. I love you Eleanor, and I’m proud of you.” Barbara confessed.

“I love you too mom. We are going to try and bring Clay out for Fourth of July to meet the rest of the family. Call me when you land?” Ellie asked.

“I will. I better go, I don’t want to leave this little man, but I don’t want to miss my flight.” Barbara answered.

Barbara pulled herself away from Ellie and Clay and made her way into the airport. Ellie climbed back in the car and drove away from the airport. She made her way to the Navy Yard and pulled into her vacant parking space. She pulled the stroller from the hatch and with practiced ease expanded it and secured Clay’s car seat in it.

Ellie made her way into the building, through security, and into the elevator. Relishing the feel of the familiar. She hadn’t visited the Navy Yard since the day before Clay was born, which seemed like another life, despite it having been not even seven weeks.

McGee saw Ellie first as she stepped out of the elevator and he flashed her a smile. She made her way over to her desk and Nick met her and had Clay out of his harness before she even put the brake on. Nick wanted to introduce his son to everyone who hadn’t had the privilege yet. 

“I guess I know who is most important to him now.” Ellie said with a laugh as she picked up her coffee tumbler with her left hand.

“Hey Ellie? You have something to tell us?” McGee asked noticing the ring on her left hand.

“You mean he didn’t tell you?” Ellie asked.

“Not a word, at least not to me.” McGee answered. “You know about this Boss?”  
“Congratulations Bishop.” Gibbs replied, dropping a kiss on her temple before heading upstairs.

“I’m happy for you Ellie. So when did that happen?” McGee asked.

“Friday night. Nick surprised me with dinner at the ‘Pizza and Fries’ place, and then took me to some special places and then proposed on the steps of my old apartment building. It was surprisingly romantic.” Ellie answered.

“I’m really happy for you both. So when’s the big day?” McGee asked.

“We haven’t even discussed that yet. I’m just happy she said ‘Yes.’” Nick answered with a grin.

“Maybe I shoulda said no so you could try out ‘Plan A.’” Ellie teased.

“What was ‘Plan A?’” McGee asked.

“He wanted to take me to the civilian Marina at Norfolk and propose there, but I wouldn’t leave Clay overnight.” Ellie answered.

McGee shot them both a look of confusion.

“We both realized we had feelings for each other when we went undercover as Charlie and Luis. So it’s a pretty special place for us.” Nick explained.

“I think he knew I would say ‘Yes’ though. We had a conversation about it in a round about way when Clay was born and I decided I didn’t want to hyphenate his name.” Ellie said.

“So what is his full name?” McGee asked.

“Clayton Leroy Torres. No Bishop.” Ellie answered.

“I’m going to take him down to see Jimmy and maybe Kasie. Do you want to come?” Nick asked.

“Nope, go show him off. I’m going to go see Jack.” Ellie answered.

Nick headed for the elevator and Ellie headed for the stairs. She peered into Jack’s open office door. “Have time for a chat?” Ellie asked.

“For you? Always. Come on in.” Jack answered as she moved to embrace the younger agent. “Where’s the baby?”

“Nick took him down to autopsy to see Jimmy.” Ellie said.

“So how are you feeling? Ready to come back to work?” Jack asked.

“I’m feeling good. Just dropped my mom off at the airport, and it was harder than I thought it would be, I was glad to come here where everything is so familiar.” Ellie confessed.

“So I see you got some new jewelry.” Jack asked matter of factly. “When did that happen?”

“Friday night. He shocked me for sure.” Ellie answered.

“I think he would have proposed to you months ago, if he thought you’d say yes. He was waiting for you to be ready.” Jack replied.

“I know, and I love him more for waiting until I was. I think he considered it when we were at the hospital after Clay was born, but he wanted to do it right, with a ring and everything. The ring has Clay’s birthstone in it.” Ellie said, showing Jack the custom ring.

“It’s certainly beautiful, and I’m so happy for you Ellie. So the big question, wedding before or after baby number two? Don’t lie I know in that brain of yours you’ve already asked yourself that question.” Jack asked.

“Honestly I haven’t. I mean it’s no secret we want another baby sooner rather than later, but I think we’ve had so much change in the last twelve months. I mean a year ago we weren’t together, and here we are engaged, raising our son in a home we share together. I’m not in a hurry to get married. He’s shown me every day since he showed up in my parents driveway in Oklahoma that he is in this for the long haul. I don’t feel like I need to rush out and make it legal to hang on to him, he’s not going anywhere.” Ellie answered.

“Well you two do already behave like an old married couple.” Jack teased as she reached for her phone. “Yeah, she’s up here.” Pause. “I’ll send her down.”

“Who was that?” Ellie asked.

“That was Nick, apparently you left your phone in the diaper bag and Nick needs you to take the baby. We’ve got a case.” Jack answered.

“Got it, I guess I will go get Clay and go home.” Ellie replied, a somewhat sad look on her face.

“You miss it, don’t you?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. I love the puzzles of a case. I feel like my brain is losing its edge. Don’t get me wrong I love being with Clay and being a mom...” Ellie trailed off.

“But you miss that part of you that makes you an individual, I get it. Call me later, we can go to dinner.” Jack said.

“I like the way you think.” Ellie replied, a smile returning to her face. “Thanks Jack, for everything.”

Ellie made her way down to the bullpen and found Clay was already asleep in his car seat, with Kasie and Ducky watching over him. Nick nowhere is sight. 

“Eleanor dear you are looking well.” Ducky said.

“Thanks Ducky. I take it Nick left?” Ellie asked.

“They got a call out, but Ducky and I said we’d watch the baby til you got down here.” Kasie answered.

“Thanks. I guess I should probably go home.” Ellie replied softly.

Ducky picked up on how glum the younger Agent was and saw Jack catch his attention before he nodded. “You know Eleanor I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and Miss Hines before you go. Our services aren’t needed yet on the case.” He suggested.

“If you have time I would like that.” Ellie replied happily.

Ellie went to lunch with Ducky and Kasie then returned home in time to feed Clay and put him down for a nap in the bassinet in the master bedroom and decided she was going to finish the nursery. By the time Nick got home late that night he found Ellie in the nursery, earbuds in one ear, baby monitor on her hip, painting a mural on the wall. He had known her plan all along for the nursery but she had run out of time to finish it before Clay’s arrival. He wasn’t prepared for what he found. 

“Elle, babe this is beautiful.” Nick said in amazement.

“You think?” Ellie asked.

“It’s amazing. I mean I knew you were talented, but this is just another level.” Nick answered.

“I always imagined the nursery would be ‘Curious George’ it was my favorite book when I was little. My mom said it was the first book I ever read.” Ellie replied. “It’s not done yet, but it will be by the time we are ready to move him in here.”

Before Nick could reply a cry came through the monitor. “I got him. You keep painting if you want.” Nick said as he made his way to the bedroom. Ellie heard him over the monitor. “Ok, let’s have some guy time.” As Nick took Clay downstairs to get him a bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long. Life happened lol. I have NOT abandoned my stories and they will be updated! I’m not sure which story is up next in the rotation at this precise moment but I will hopefully figure that out soon and get working on either Beginnings or GNO. I hope this was worth the wait, as it contained something I think everyone has been waiting to see for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie, Nick, and Clay settled into a routine once Barbara returned to Oklahoma. Nick went to work every morning and Ellie started settling into the house. She finished the nursery, repainted the den, and finished hanging things. By the time May came around she had unpacked all of the boxes and Clay had been moved into the nursery.

They spent time together as a family celebrating all the firsts. First time holding his head up, first tooth, first giggles. First Easter, complete with a trip for a photo with the Easter Bunny, something Clay was wholly unimpressed with, and an Easter Egg Hunt at The Palmer’s. Clay in his stroller while Victoria, Morgan, and Johnny hunted for eggs that Nick and Jimmy had hidden.

For her first Mother’s Day Nick surprised them by taking her and Clay to Norfolk. They strolled along the Marina hand in hand. Nick had Clay strapped to his chest and he pointed out every place of interest to the infant. 

Before long it was time for Ellie to return to work.

“What do we need to take to the sitters?” Nick asked on Monday morning as they were getting ready for Ellie’s return to work.

“Just the diaper bag and the insulated bag on the counter with his milk in it. Everything else is there.” Ellie answered.

Because of the way their schedules tended to be out of their control depending on their case load, they decided that Nick would take him to the sitter and Ellie would pick him up. This would allow them each to have a car in case one of them had to stay late and also give them each time with their son.

Friday six p.m.

“McGee I don’t know how you and Delilah do it. After a week of both of us working all I want to is go home and sleep. I don’t know how you do it with two babies.” Nick said as they walked to the elevator together. Ellie had left earlier to pick up Clay.

“You’ll get the hang of it, it’s only been a week.” McGee replied.

“Delilah’s turn to pick up the twins tonight?” Nick asked.

McGee nodded. “She will already have fed them by the time I get home, and I will be on bath duty.” He answered.

“You love it, don’t lie.” Nick teased.

“I do, I love spending time with my kids.” McGee admitted.

“I get it. I know I gave you crap about going soft when the twins for born, but I understand it now. I want to get home and see what new thing Clay started doing when I wasn’t looking.” Nick replied sheepishly.

“Welcome to the club. Have a good weekend.” McGee directed as they separated at the parking lot.

When Nick arrived home Ellie was making dinner and Clay was in a bouncer nearby looking at the toys hanging over it.

“We did it. We made it through the week.” Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

“How are we going to do this if we have another baby?” Ellie asked.

“The same way we are doing it now. We’ll get through it. Won’t we Clay?” Nick answered as he scooped the baby up.

“What if I don’t want to?” Ellie asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Nick asked suddenly serious.

“I love my job and I missed it when I was on leave, but I missed him more. It’s been harder than I expected and I don’t know that I want to do this again.” Ellie answered.

“Are you saying you don’t want to have another baby?” Nick asked.

“I’m saying I do want another baby, I’m saying I might want to quit my job if we do. I know we would have to figure out the financial part, maybe I could find something part time or a work from home situation...” Ellie trailed off.

“Babe, take a breath. First of all it’s only been a week and we have the whole weekend together, you might feel different in a few days. Second don’t worry about the money, we will be fine.” Nick replied.

“I know I might change my mind, but I wanted to talk about it now in case I don’t. I thought maybe I would talk to Vance or some of my contacts at the NSA about part time work if we decide this is the right choice. I can’t expect you to pay for this place and everything on what you make.” Ellie said.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you the owner is considering selling the building and I have talked to him about buying it?” Nick asked.

“We can’t afford that, I mean I would love to own it but where would we come up with the money? Especially if I quit my job.” Ellie replied.

“When I was undercover I never had to spend my own money, so for eight years I just saved everything. We could buy the building outright, and we wouldn’t have a mortgage or rent.” Nick confessed.

“So why did I pay for your food all those times? And why was it such a disaster when you accidentally gave Inclusion Town five thousand dollars instead of fifty?” Ellie asked.

“I saved up for the motorcycle from my overtime checks. I could have bought the bike anytime I wanted, but I was saving the money. I’ve never touched it. I just thought I’d have it for retirement or something but I can’t think of anything better than our family. I was actually going to bring it up this weekend anyway. I told the owner I’d get back to him after I spoke to my fiancée.” Nick answered with a grin.

“Not having a mortgage would definitely make things easier, and maybe you’re right. It’s only been a week. Maybe by the time we have another baby I won’t feel this way. I do think if you want to buy this place you should.” Ellie said.

“Oh I’m not buying this place, we are buying it. Sure it might be the money I earned before I met you, but I wouldn’t even be considering it if it wasn’t for you. I wouldn’t even give it a second thought, without you and Clay it’s just a building. The three of us are what make it a home.” Nick confessed. “So, are we buying the building?”

“Ok, we are buying a building. I love you Nick.” Ellie replied.

“I love you too.” Nick said.

Eventually they settled into a routine, their new normal so to speak. They still worked long hours and were away from Clay more than either would like but they made it work. They also made the most of the time they had together so weekends were full of family outings. 

Day before Independence Day

“What time is your flight?” Jack asked Ellie as the younger agent finished up at her desk.

“Eight forty-five, and we aren’t even packed yet.” Ellie answered.

“I’ll bet your family is excited.” Jack said with a smile.

“They are very excited. My nieces have video chatted with us every day for the last week so that Clay will like them. Im excited for them all to meet him I’m not looking forward to the plane ride with an infant. Thank goodness it isn’t a very long flight.” Ellie replied.

“I’m sure you will have a fantastic trip.” Jack said before she headed towards her office and Ellie headed for the elevator.

By the time Nick got home with Clay, Ellie had her and Clay’s things packed and ready to go. While Ellie gave Clay a bath and got him dressed for the trip nick loaded the suitcases in the car and soon they were ready to head to the airport.

Surprisingly the airplane ride went smoothly, from getting through security to take off and landing Clay was nonplussed about the whole affair. However by the time they reached the Bishop family home he was cranky. 

“Oh there he is! Let me have my grandson.” Barbara exclaimed as soon as the car was in park and the engine off.

“Nice to see you too mom.” Ellie teased.

“You know I’m happy to see you Eleanor, but I haven’t seen this perfect little boy in months. He’s grown so much.” Barbara replied as she untangled the straps of the car seat.

“You might want to give him back, he’s not very happy.” Nick said.

“Oh he’s just tired of being cooped up in the airplane and the car. Aren’t you Clay?” Barbara cooed as she carried the baby into the house.

Ellie, Nick, and Russell unloaded the car and when they made it in the house Barbara was rocking Clay in the rocking chair Ellie recognized from her childhood. “I didn’t know you still had this.” Ellie said as she traced her fingers along the pattern on the back.

“I rocked all my babies and my grand babies in this chair, now it’s Clays turn.” Barbara replied.

“What time is everyone coming over?” Nick asked.

“George, JB and the kids will probably be over as soon as those girls can convince them to come over. Everyone else will be here around noon.” Russell answered.

“Yeah the girls are excited. We videochatted last night and they were telling Clay all about Oklahoma and how they were going to see him soon. Honestly I was surprised they weren’t here tonight.” Nick confessed.

“Oh they tried to convince JB to let them have a sleepover but she said you would all be tired from traveling and she wasn’t going to add to that so they will be here tomorrow. Probably after breakfast.” Russell said.

“If I remember correctly those three are early risers.” Nick replied, as he remembered their sleepover on the last visit over Thanksgiving.

“They are, but JB will keep them home until at least eight, but after that all bets are off.” Russell said with a chuckle. 

“It’s been a long day for the three of us, I think it’s time to head to bed.” Ellie suggested.

“Agreed. Sorry grandma, give up the baby.” Nick said as he took Clay from Barbara’s arms.

“Yes I know you had a long day at work before the trip. Get some sleep, tomorrow I intend to make the most of having all my kids and grandkids together.” Barbara replied as the family of three made their way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but hey I got it up with 7 min to spare before the new episode airs! Hope this is enjoyable and thanks to everyone still reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this story will be, but will most likely be the final story in the Runaway Series.


End file.
